She Can Hear the Bells
by musicalprincess3491
Summary: It is a songfic of the song I Can Hear the Bells from Hairspray about how Hermione feels about Ron.


Hi, this is my first story. It's a song-fic to the song "I Can Hear the Bells" from _Hairspray_. It is a short fan-fic about how Hermione feels about Ron. A few of lyrics of the song were changed to fit the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione was walking up the marble stair case up to Gryffindor tower. The castle was silent. Not even Peeves was out that evening. She was thinking about how much she had that night: _Ancient Runes: read chapters 6-7, Defense Against the Dark Arts: practice non-verbal spells, Arithomacy: p. 144, etc. _

She approached the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" the fat lady inquired. "Adrasteia." Hermione said distinctly. The portrait hole swung open and Hermione walked inside. She walked in the common room slowly with her mind still on homework.

Harry ran past her in hurry to the portrait hole. "Come on, Ron, hurry up, we're going to be late for Quiditch."

Ron came running not looking where he was going. He was running so fast he accidentally bumped into Hermione. "Sorry…" they both said to each other making eye contact.

"Ron, come on!" Harry shouted.

Ron ran to catch up with Harry. Hermione walked towards her usual chair thinking about her encounter with Ron a moment ago. She looked around the common room; it was empty except for her and few first years playing with Fred and George's "Self Ringing Bells". She thought about when her parents took her to see _Hairspray _last summer. She remembered the song "I Can Hear the Bells" and she began to sing the song softly to herself:

_I can hear the bells. _

_Well, don'tcha hear them chime? _

_Can'tcha hear my heartbeat keeping perfect time? _

_And all because he…_

Touched me  
He looked at me and stared, yes he  
Bumped me  
My heart was unprepared when he  
Tapped me  
And knocked me off my feet  
One little touch  
Now my life's complete 'cause when he

Nudged me  
Love put me in a fix, yes it  
Hit me  
Just like a ton of bricks, yes my  
Heart burst  
Now I know what life's about  
One little touch  
And love's knocked me out and,

I can hear the bells  
My head is spinning  
I can hear the bells  
Something's beginning 

Everybody says  
That a girl who looks like me  
Can't win his love  
Well, just wait and see 'cause

I can hear the bells  
Just hear them chiming  
I can hear the bells  
My temp'rature's climbing

I cant contain my joy  
'Cause I finally found the boy  
I've been missin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells

Round one  
He'll ask me on a date and then  
Round two  
I'll primp, but won't late because  
Round three's  
When we kiss inside his car  
Won't go all the way  
But I'll go pretty far!  
And then,

Round four  
He'll ask me for my hand and then  
Round five  
We'll book the wedding band so by  
Round six  
Lavender, much to your surprise  
This over achiever  
Takes the prize and...

I can hear the bells  
My ears are ringing  
I can hear the bells  
The bridesmaids are singing

Everybody says  
That a guy who's such a gem  
Won't look my way  
Well, the laugh's on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells

My father will smile  
I can hear the bells  
As he walks me down the aisle

My mother starts to cry  
But I can't see 'cause Ron and I  
Are French kissing  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells

I can hear the bells  
My head is reeling  
I can hear the bells  
I can't stop the pealing

Everybody warns  
That he won't like what he'll see  
But I know that he'll look  
Inside of me yeah,

I can hear the bells  
Today's just the start 'cause  
I can hear the bells  
And 'til death do us part

And even when we die   
We'll look down from up above  
Remembering the night  
That we two fell in love

We both will share a tear  
And he'll whisper as we're reminiscing  
Listen!

The portrait hole swung open and Ron walked in looking exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Ron responded, "Yea, Quiditch practice always wears me out… and I broke up with Lavender."

"Oh."

"Yea, well I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. Harry is on his way; he's having another attempt at obtaining the memory from Slughorn."

"Okay, um, good night."

"Night."

Ron trudged up the boys' staircase feeling as though he was going to collapse. Hermione stared after him for a moment, smiled, and sang softly to herself:

_I can hear the bells… _

Well, that was it, my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks PPGBelle4, being my beta-reader! My next one is to the song "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" from _The Lion King_. The rest is a surprise but it has nothing to do Harry Potter. For now, enjoy life, be you, and last but not least party on. R&R!


End file.
